


Soft Revolution

by turnyourankle



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnyourankle/pseuds/turnyourankle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Maxxie has time to blink he ends up the host of his own impromptu birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Revolution

  
Maxxie's 16th birthday falls on a Thursday, which means dinner - probably burnt - with the family, red frosted cake and gifts piled on the edge of the kitchen table. It lasts just as long as any other family dinner, everyone eager to get started on the cake, and when you've had more than a decade to practice opening gifts it goes faster than you'd think.   
  
Maxxie finds himself sat deep in the living room couch, watching some dance movie or other after the so-called festivities are over. This is what happens when you grow up with people who believe in celebrating the day of. The movie hasn't been on for more than half an hour before the door bell sounds, and Maxxie drags himself up to go answer. He already knows it's Anwar, there's no way he'd stay away on Maxxie's birthday regardless of whether it's a school night or not. Heck, there's no way his or Anwar's parents would let him stay away.   
  
A loud and out of tune 'Happy birthday!' greets Maxxie when he opens the door and lets Anwar in. Anwar fidgets more than he usually would, and deposits his gift in the living room before going on a search for some leftover cake. It doesn't take long before the doorbell rings again, and only then does Anwar speak up, all the while attempting to avoid Maxxie's glare, 'Oh yeah, um, Chris said he'd probably drop by with some entertainment,' Anwar stuffs his face with a piece of cake and keeps his eyes planted on the tv.   
  
Chris's idea of entertainment ends up being a six pack of beers and Tony. They're both followed inside by Sid - without whom Tony would never go to a party - and Michelle, fulfilling the attached to hip (or should that be lip?) requirement of her definition of girlfriend. But it doesn't stop there; where Michelle is, Jal and Cassie are soon to be found, and before Maxxie has time to blink he ends up the host of his own impromptu birthday party.  
  
  
  
///  
  
  
  
It isn't as bad as Maxxie would expect something like this to end up, it's pretty okay. Sat on one of the couch pillows on the floor, Maxxie drinks from the flask that Michelle brought along. It's strong, probably whiskey, and it burns his throat on the way down. Michelle shakes her head as he tries to hand it back, 'It's your gift, I've got my own,'' she says, pulling out another flask from her purse, taking what looks like an easy swallow. Maxxie takes another drinnk from his, the liquid going down a little smoother this time, now that he knows what he's expecting. He hands the flask to Anwar, who's been eyeing it since Maxxie's first swallow.  
  
'Oh yeah, before I forget, I got you something too,' Chris starts digging around one of his pockets, almost spilling beer allover himself in the process, fishing out a small zip lock bag of a couple of pills. He attempts tossing the small bag in Maxxie's direction, and unsurprisingly enough they land in Tony's lap and he stuffs them into his own pocket.   
  
'C'mon Tony, there's enough for everyone, okay? But those are Maxxie's,' Tony rolls his eyes at this, it's impossible to take Chris seriously when he's wearing his ridiculously huge sunglasses and his reprimands come in the deadpan of someone who's going on no sleep and a few too many drinks.  
  
'I know they're his, but they go perfectly well with  _my_  present, so I might as well keep an eye on them in the meantime.'  
  
'And what did you get him Tony? A paid rehab stint?' Jal snarks, her eyes not moving from the tv screen, the movie now replaced with some late night talk show.   
  
'A visit to a gay club is what. Tomorrow.'  
  
Of course, this kind of left field present shouldn't be a surprise when it comes to Tony, but the ever so slight head turns in Tony's direction seem inevitable, and Tony smirks at their shell-shocked looks.  
  
'That's right, an all expense trip down to gay mecca. Well, whatever passes as such in this crap hole.'  
  
'Can I come too?' Michelle mutters, she's splayed across the sofa, head on Tony's chest and arms wrapped around him.   
  
'Whatever you want Nips,' she slaps his side at the nickname but snuggles in closer anyway, burying her face into his shirt.   
  
No one says anything about it after that, and Maxxie finds himself sipping from the flask at each fleeting thought of what Tony might have in mind for him.  
  
  
///  
  
  
  
Friday ends up being bizarre. Not so much in what happens, because everything is as it usually is, right down to Chris showing up late for maths and Sid getting picked on by the history prof twice - and getting the answer wrong both times. No, it's not an extraordinary day, which is what makes it so weird.   
  
It should be special, shouldn't it? Not because Maxxie's a year older, but because he's only hours away from something that could completely change his life. And no one who knows about it seems to think it's weird at all. It's not like like he hasn't danced with men, or like he's never been to a bar. He's even had sex before, but surely this has to be different? Some sort of gay rite of passage?  
  
He doesn't think he's actually nervous until Tony stops by his table at lunch and tells him to finish up the chips on his untouched plate, and drink up so he doesn't get dehydrated later. Maxxie doesn't feel like eating the chips, or like finishing the orange juice he's somehow ended up with, but he does anyway. As much as he trusts his alcohol tolerance, this would possibly be the worst night ever to black out, so there's absolutely no point in risking it.   
  
'How exactly are we supposed to get in?' Maxxie asks before biting into some ketchup soaked chips.  
  
'Please, as if they'd turn us away. They're dying for a piece of fresh meat,' Tony answers, eyes searching the room, probably looking for Sid or Michelle, or both.  
  
'Is that supposed to be an incentive?'  
  
'Don't pretend like you're not into older men Maxxie, we all know that's not true,'Tony's tone is nonchalant, and the table laughs quietly at his remark. He flashes Maxxie a sly smile and disappears in the direction of Sid's table.  
  
  
  
///  
  
  
  
Getting in is as easy as Tony said it would be, and really, Maxxie shouldn't be surprised. Michelle has a harder time -  _not the fresh meat they want_ , Maxxie thinks, as he watches Michelle trying to seduce the bouncer. She gets in eventually, her fake ID has yet to fail her, but her mood seems worse than it was at the beginning of the night, and from the way her brow furrows each time a man ignores her, Maxxie guesses it'll only get worse as the night goes on.  
  
Tony notices too, and slings an arm around each of them and drags them over to the bar, ordering two beers and a cider for Michelle. Tony hands Michelle her drink, and kisses her, slipping her a pill. He takes one of his own and washes it down with some beer, patting Michelle on the ass; encouraging her to get out on the filled dance floor. Maxxie hangs around the bar with Tony, waiting for his pill. He doesn't say anything until he's drunk half his beer.  
  
'You'll get it, but we wouldn't want to overload the senses now would we?' Tony says, before swallowing the last of his beer and handing Maxxie the empty bottle, 'time to see if guys will fall for me as girls do,' Tony smirks, and dives into the neon colored mass of bodies.  
  
It's anti-climactic for sure. Maxxie's surrounded by music and lights and men all ripe for the taking, and he's nursing a shitty beer at the bar. It doesn't have to be anti-climactic. He can dance, and it's not like he hasn't noticed guys eyeing him. He leaves the bottles on the bar, orders two shots of tequila and downs them quickly before running a hand through his hair and throwing himself on the dance floor.  
  
It doesn't take long until the rhythm of all the bodies around him carry him deeper in the crowd. It's different than any house parties he's been to before, and it doesn't even begin to compare to any pub's he's been to in the past. The only thing any of his previous party experiences have in common with this is the heat, but even that's stronger here. It's crowded, and the people surrounding him are all shiny from sweat, they're all covered in blue, green and red light, many of them with mouths open inaudible sounds undoubtedly escaping their lips.   
  
Maxxie spots a semi-empty patch on the dance floor and heads in that direction, he can actually dance there, as opposed to just being pushed around by the grinding of others. It doesn't take long until he finds a rhythm of his own, closing his eyes and absorbing the beat. He's in the one place where he's completely confident in what he's doing, and the fact that he's surrounded by so many people doing exactly what he is, some probably feeling the way he is brings a toothy grin to his face.   
  
He doesn't notice that someone's started dancing up against him until a pair of arms slide over his shoulders and hips bump into his. It should feel invasive and presumptuous, but the friction is nice, and the guy can dance, so Maxxie plays along, sliding his arms up the guy's back. They manage to stay in sync, and when Maxxie starts getting hard from all the grinding and and the puffs of hot breath in his face he decides to open his eyes.   
  
Grinding away at him, grinning slyly, definitely noticing Maxxie's hard on and sporting one of his own is none other than Tony.  _Quelle surprise_.   
  
Maxxie blinks a little, but for some reason he's not as surprised as he thinks he should be. And it's not like Tony seems to mind being so close to him, and _fuck_ , if he doesn't doesn't actually get harder at seeing Tony all sweaty and smiley and pressing up against him. There's no way Tony's not noticing, but he doesn't stop smiling, and he leans in to Maxxie, hands cupping his face and lips meeting his. Tony's tongue finds it's way into Maxxie's mouth, sliding against Maxxie's tongue. Maxxie can feel something small passing into his mouth: the pill. Maxxie swallows the pill quickly, but he doesn't pull away from Tony's lips, and Tony doesn't seem to show any indication on stopping their make out session. Tony's hands drop from Maxxie's face, one reaching down to the bulge in Maxxie's pants and copping a feel. Only then does the kissing stop.  
  
'If I'd known you'd enjoy yourself  _this_  much I would've gotten you this  _years_  ago,' Tony smirks and pats Maxxie on the cheek slightly condescendingly. Tony turns his head in the direction of the exit, locking eyes with a sullen Michelle and nodding in her direction. 'I think you'll be alright on your own, won't you Maxxie?' Maxxie nods forcefully, making sure Tony doesn't think the head movement's just part of the dancing. He plants a light kiss on Tony's mouth, and mouths 'thanks', he makes sure his grin is wide before turning away, and he tells himself his pulse has just synced up with the techno flooding the room. 


End file.
